Wątek:Generał Ienstret/@comment-25036576-20170912071017
Pakt Krwi to zaprzysiężone sługi boga krwi Khorna, zwani wybrańcami Gaura, lub też arcywrogiem ludzkości. Pakt krwi, to elitarna organizacja zbudowana na wzór Astra Militarum. Składa się ona z legionów, fanatycznie oddanych wojowników, stanowiących główną siłę armii Arcywroga. Początkowo była to sekta kapłanów-wojowników, do momentu, w którym walczące ze sobą w światach Sabbat bandy Chaosu nie zostały zjednoczone przez Urlock'a Gaur'a. Pod jego komendą, Pakt krwi stał się znaczącą siłą w światach Sabbat, tworząc jednocześnie duże zagrożenie dla stacjonujących w sektorze sił imperium. W odróżnieniu od większości szalonych, niezorganizowanych, uznających wyłącznie zasadę parcia naprzód, band chaosu, pakt jest świetnie zorganizowaną, dobrze wyszkoloną, potężną i sprawnie dowodzoną armią. Doskonała znajomość taktyk i działań jakie podejmuje Gwardia Imperialna, w czasie konkretnego ataku, pozwala heretykom, nie tylko przewidywać ruchy przeciwnika ale także pokonywać, go z niespotykaną skutecznością. Każdy z żołnierzy paktu musi przejść proces inicjacji. Wstępujący, człowiek musi przejść proces zaprzysiężenia, podczas którego, wybraniec rani swe dłonie o pancerz Gaur'a. Wojownicy noszą także stalowe maski, z haczykowatymi nosami, przedstawiające, różne chytre spojrzenia. Maski te są zazwyczaj czarne lub szare, chociaż zdarzają się także białe, srebrne i złote, stanowiące o pozycji w pakcie. Dostęp do należących do paktu światów kuźni sprawia, że żołnierze paktu, są uzbrojeni i wyposażeni w równie dobrym stopniu co Gwardia Imperialna, można wręcz powiedzieć że ich wyposażenie jest lepsze. Dzięki znakom Khorna karabiny i broń biała czy też energetyczna zadaje znacznie większe obrażenia. Ponadto noszą oni naznaczone krwią pancerze, które są wytrzymalsze od ich imperialnych odpowiedników. Dzięki takiemu działaniu, wyczerpującemu treningowi i pomocy władcy czaszkowego tronu, Pakt może spokojnie stawać do walki z Gwardią Imperialną, nawet gdy ta ma przewagę liczebną i zwyciężać, bez większych strat. Ich jeden bolączką są pojazdy, ponieważ ich jakość i ilość nie jest tak duża jak w przypadku imperium. Fanatyzm, nadgorliwość siła i oddanie heretyków, sprawia że będą oni walczyć, niezależnie od tego jak ogromną, przewagę liczebną ma przeciwnik. Takie podejście dawało im zwycięstwo w wielu bitwach, nawet w tych gdzie sytuacja była beznadziejna a zwycięstwo wydawało się być niemożliwe do osiągnięcia. Dowódcy Urlock Gaur '- to nadgorliwy, nieustraszony brutalny, dziki i okrutny przywódca krwawego paktu, dowodzi on siłami arcywroga w dziesiątkach światów. '''Etogaur '- stanowi on odpowiednik imperialnego generała, z tą różnicą, że gdy generał, chowa się w bunkrze za liniami frontu, etogaur staje wraz ze swymi ludźmi w pierwszej linii masakrując wrogie siły. Uzbrojony jest zwykle w miecz energetyczny, pistolet boltowy, a ciało osłania gruby karapaksowy pancerz. Zwykle w walce, towarzyszy mu osobisty ochroniarz, uzbrojony w dwa ostrza. 'Damogaur '- jest to nic innego jak imperialny pułkownik uzbrojony w miecz energetyczny, pistolet laserowy i karapaksowy pancerz. Podobnie jak etogaurowie, tak i damoguarowie, nie przepadają za chowaniem się za okopami i masakruje przeciwników, u boku swych ludzi. '''Demagog - pełni on funkcje komisarza, chociaż raczej rzadko zdarza się by musiał, on zachęcać swych ludzi do przelewania krwi. Magowie Krwi '''- podczas, gdy większość sił Khorna, gardzi magami i zabija ich na miejscu, pakt dostrzega ich potencjał i przydatność na polu walki. Magowie mogą pełnić przeróżne funkcje, od przyzywania demonów, które będą atakować, przeciwników, lub opętają któregoś z żołnierzy, przez tworzenie Krwawych wilków, aż po masakrowanie przeciwników. Ich uzbrojenie przewiduje, krwawy kostur, pistolet laserowy, ofiarny sztylet, i pancerz flak. Jednostki bojowe Ponieważ arcywróg, jest regularną armią w jego szeregach nie może zabraknąć podstawowych sił. '''Brygady śmierci - są to elitarne, wszechstronne jednostki bojowe, zdolne siać spustoszenie w szeregach wroga. Do brygady śmierci należeć mogą wyłącznie, weterani, ich celem jest maksymalnie wykrwawić wroga i wycofać się lub zginąć. Tych żołnierzy można śmiało nazwać Kasrkinami Khorna gdyż, tak jak Kasrkini, świetnie radzą sobie z każdym rodzajem uzbrojenia. Mogą być zwiadowcami, dewastatorami lub pełnić funkcję grup sabotażowych. Przez dziesięciolecia swej służby opanowali oni sztuki walki do perfekcji. Zdarzały się przypadki gdy brygady śmierci, za jednym zamachem niszczyły całe kolumny pancerne, nie poniósłszy strat, i znikały bez śladu, na dodatek wszystko to czyniły w jeden dzień. Jak na prawdziwych weteranów przystało, muszą być oni odpowiednio wyposażeni. Ich broń podstawową stanowi karabin "Autoblaster" będący zmodyfikowaną wersją działka automatycznego, strzelający potężnymi pociskami. Ponadto dzierżą oni broń do walki wręcz, w zależności od upodobania, i pistolet laserowy. Na wyposażeniu, każdego z żołnierzy znajduje się jeden granat odłamkowy i granat typu Krak. Zwykle noszą na sobie karapaksowy pancerz, który wytrzymałością potrafi dorównywać pancerzom noszonym przez Etogaurów. Brygada powietrznego okrucieństwa '- kiedy zwykłe brygady śmierci nie dają rady, gdyż nie są w stanie dogonić swych celów lub przeciwnik jest po prostu zbyt liczny, tam wkraczają Brygady powietrznego okrucieństwa. Te wyspecjalizowane jednostki bojowe od zwykłych brygad śmierci różni taktyka. Podczas, gdy zwykłe brygady polegają na własnych nogach, i poruszają się po ziemi, ich taktyka polega na bardzo szybkim precyzyjnym i okrutnym atakom z powietrza, dzięki wsparciu samolotów i plecaków odrzutowych. Ich uzbrojenie jest praktycznie takie samo jak w przypadkach brygady śmierci. '''Krwawe Wilki '- magowie krwi mogą przyzywać na pole bitwy pomniejsze demony Khorna i zamykać je w ciałach śmiertelników. Nieszczęśnik dostępujący tego wątpliwego zaszczytu, traci zmysły i kontrole nad własnym ciałem. Demon zmienia ciało, wedle własnych upodobań, toteż trudno jest określić ich wygląd. Mają jednak kilka cech wspólnych m.in potężne szpony, którymi rozszarpują swe ofiary. Krwawe wilki są istotami kierowanymi przez demona więc stale czują głód krwi i zniszczenia. Jeden taki osobnik, potrafi zmasakrować cały odział gwardzistów. Dzięki swej wytrzymałości i braku jakichkolwiek lęków, w praktycznie każdej bitwie dokonują rzezi. 'Loxatl Broot '- jest to rasa jaszczuropodobnych xeno, zamieszkująca światy Sabbat. Loxatl są najemnikami na usługach paktu. Te bardzo szybkie, bezwzględne i niezwykle wytrzymałe i silne stworzenia świetnie sprawdzają się w walce. Lecz brutalna siła i niezwykle ostre pazury to nie wszystko. Loxatl noszą na sobie specjalną uprząż, która połączona jest z zamieszczoną na ich plecach wyrzutnią strzałek. Ci jaszczurczy wojownicy mogą więc nie tylko rozrywać przeciwnika na strzępy, ale także zasypywać go gradem zabójczych szarpneli. Ich pojawienie się na polu bitwy zawsze wzbudza przerażenie. 'Odziały piechoty '- jak każda armia tak i Pakt Krwi ma swoje odziały gwardzistów. Stanowią oni podstawową siłę armii paktu, i pełnią rolę gwardzistów w regimentach. Większość ich wyposażenia pochodzi ze światów kuźni, i niewiele różni się od wyposażenia podstawowego imperialnego żołnierza, poza bronią białą w której mają znacznie większy wybór, z tą różnicą, iż wojownicy Khorna zawsze noszą ze sobą sztylet do składania ofiar, który w nagłych przypadkach może z łatwością zastąpić nóż bojowy, noszą też maski, przedstawiające różne upiorne wyrazy twarzy. Jednak to nie wyposażenie daje im przewagę. Ich głównym atutem, jest znacznie lepsze wyszkolenie i niespotykany w żadnym regimencie Astra militarum, fanatyzm religijny. To wielkie posłuszeństwo wobec Khorna, determinacja i chęć bycia zapamiętanym przez pana czaszek, sprawia że żołnierze Ci są tak groźni. Bowiem by osiągnąć swój cel, nie cofną się przed niczym a już na pewno nie przed przelewaniem krwi. W ich szeregach często można też zobaczyć grenadierów. Ponieważ pojazdy, czołgi i cały ciężki sprzęt paktu jest tylko w niewielkim stopniu produkowany w kuźniach, a w znacznej większości zdobyty na imperium, ich pojazdy są zatem w znacznie gorszej jakości. Pakt nadrabia to jednak, wieloma jednostkami piechoty, przeciwpancernej jaką są m.in właśnie grenadierzy. 'Berserkerzy Paktu '- są ucieleśnieniem wszystkich możliwych znaczeń tego słowa. Sadystyczni, psychopatyczni, nieustraszeni, okrutni i totalnie nienormalni, przed każdą walką, wstrzykują sobie wagon środków stymulujących i narkotyków, co czyni z nich niepowstrzymane maszyny do zabijania i przelewania krwi. Berserkerzy to szaleńcy, biegnący z krzykiem, prosto pod lufę przeciwnika, zwykle nie mając na sobie nic poza skrawkami materiału, którego jakimś cudem nie rozerwali w ferworze walki. Lubują się oni w barwieniu swoich ciał krwią zabitych przeciwników. Dzięki swym rozmiarom, sile i wytrzymałości, są oni w stanie dopaść i zgładzić każdego przeciwnika, bez względu, na jego uzbrojenie, czy kaliber broni z jakiej mierzy. Zwykle uzbrojeni są w dwie, nieokreślone bronie do walki w zwarciu i granaty odłamkowe. 'Kultyści '- w tym wypadku, nie różnią się oni niczym, od wszystkich innych band chaosu. Jest to słabo wyszkolona, niezorganizowana, wrzeszcząca, uzbrojona we wszystko co znajdzie, bardzo liczna, horda wyznawców danego boga. W tym wypadku bogiem jest Khorne. Mają jednak, jedną bardzo przydatną cechę, są oni bowiem w jakiś sposób połączeni z osnową. Zwykle są oni używani do odwrócenia uwagi, przeciwnika lub stanowią żywą tarczę, dla nacierających wojsk paktu. Więź ta jest bardzo słaba jednak, gdy liczna grupa kultystów zacznie się modlić wpadają oni w trans. Efekt jest jeszcze lepszy gdy mają oni wspomaganie psionika. Dzięki takiemu połączeniu kultyści są w stanie, często oddając przy tym życia, otworzyć wyrwę w osnowie, która sprowadzi śmierć na przeciwników. Połączenie to może wywołać także krwawy szał, podobny do tego, który wywołują u siebie berserkerzy. Często do oddziałów kultystów dodaje się demagoga. Szarżująca w krwawym szale, horda kultystów, dodatkowo inspirowana przez demagoga, stanowi wielkie zagrożenie dla piechoty, nawet gdy ta jest uzbrojona, w karabiny maszynowe. Kultyści to ludzie szaleni, pozbawieni strachu, którzy bez wahania oddadzą życie by choć trochę zadowolić swego krwawego boga. Pojazdy Podczas gdy piechota, paktu bije wojska imperium na głowę, z pojazdami jest już niestety gorzej. Większość pojazdów, jest gorszej jakości niż w przypadku gwardii, a i liczebność pozostawia wiele do życzenia. 'Wozy opancerzone '- lekko opancerzony, uzbrojone jedynie w lekki karabin przeciwpiechotny, za to bardzo szybki pojazd transportowy, mogący przewozić spore ilości żołnierzy. 'Pojazdy pancerne '- podobnie jak wozy opancerzone, tak i ich pancerz został zredukowany do minimum, aby zapewnić jak największą mobilność a jego jedyną bronią jest działko przeciwpiechotne, niewielkiego kalibru. Jego przewaga polega na tym, że jest on w stanie przemieszczać się po praktycznie każdym polu bitwy. Jego pojemność także, znacznie przewyższa, ilość jednostek jakie mogą wejść, do zwykłego pojazdu transportowego. '''Krwawy Byk (z ang. Gorebull) - to odpowiednik imperialnej chimery zaprojektowany na światach kuźniach należących do paktu w systemie Sabbat. Zaszły w nim jednak pewne zmiany. Większość opancerzenia, wyrzucono by zapewnić jednostce większą mobilność, a także zwiększyć ilość żołnierzy, które maszyna może pomieścić. Standardowe działko laserowe zamieniono na potężniejsze działko automatyczne. Znacznie zmienił się także przód maszyny, który został wyposażony w kolce i wyposażony w ostrza spych. Największe zmiany zaszły jednak w duchu maszyny, który to został zastąpiony demonem. Taka maszyna nie tylko porusza się szybciej od zwykłej chimery, ale także każdego napotkanego przeciwnika, zmienia w plamę krwi. Motor bojowy '- wyposażone w wózki boczne, mocno opancerzone, szybkie jednostki bojowe, mogą być wyposażone w działko przeciwpiechotne lub uzbrojenie do niszczenia lekkich pojazdów. '''Stalk-tank '- wyposażony w kilka pajęczych odnóży Stalk-tank jest mniejszą wersją plugawiciela, mającą obszerne zastosowanie w siłach paktu. Sprawdzają się zarówno w działaniach zwiadowczych, jak i podczas szturmów na wrogie pozycje. Można je porównywać do Imperialnych sentinelów, z tym że "pajęczaki" od nich są znacznie większe i groźniejsze. Wyposażone zazwyczaj w podwójne działo laserowe, boltery lub działka automatyczne sieją postrach wśród sił gwardii, zwłaszcza że potrafią zaatakować z niedostępnych dla zwykłych pojazdów pozycji. 'Reaver '- to odpowiednik imperialnego leman russa, pełniący role podstawowego ciężkiego wsparcia dla sił chaosu. Zasilany demoniczną energią, jest w stanie dokonać potężnego zniszczenia w szeregach wroga, dzięki swemu, działu i dwóm montowanym po bokach bolterom. 'Brigant '- zaprojektowany i zabudowany na podstawie Imperialnych planów, stanowi typowy przykład sił paktu. Briganty są prowadzone przez najbardziej doświadczonych kierowców, którzy zasłużyli sobie na zaszczyt prowadzenia tych maszyn do boju. Sama myśl o pojawieniu się tych maszyn na polu bitwy, mrozi krew w żyłach, żołnierzy walczących z paktem. '''Baterie Howtizer - na planie starej maszyny, stworzono nowy rodzaj jednostki artyleryjskiej. Howtizery to nic innego jak, potężne baterie artyleryjskie na kołach. Różnią się jednak od basiliska, czy griffona, brakiem potężnego opancerzenia na silniku, co czyni z nich łatwy cel. Los maszyny jest więc w rękach nielicznej załogi. Chociaż nie idealne na pole bitwy, howtizery nadają się do długiej, obrony określonej pozycji, i dysponują potężną siłą ognia zdolną zniszczyć superciężkie czołgi, co czyni z nich poważne zagrożenie dla sił imperium. Źródła *Dan Abnett Blood Pact